


Royal Soulmates

by Pinkbookalchemist



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gah why are tags so hard, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Phenomena, Soulmates, not related to my other work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkbookalchemist/pseuds/Pinkbookalchemist
Summary: Sora was /not/ expecting to run into her /Soulmate/ while she was sneaking out to the market!





	Royal Soulmates

“There are new people in the market.” The book merchant commented as the bells rang for 10 of the morning. Sora Uzu, the princess of the Kingdom of Selaif, exchanged confused looks with her Guard, Umi Tamashī. “Okay,” she started, “but why are you telling us?”

The merchant smiled, “They have the same royal air you did when you first saw our market-only they hide it better.”

Sora nods and buys one of the books, putting it in an inside pocket of the cloak she wore. It was large and pitch-black, hiding the olive green dress she had on underneath it. Umi also bought a book, but she put it in the satchel she carried rather than her cloak. Her cloak was pale gray, almost silver, and covered the leather armor she had on.

They said “May we meet again” to the merchant, then left to find a stand selling defensive magic.

At the same time, Natsu Akasaki, Prince of the Kingdom of Keran, and Gin Aoken, his Guard, are talking with a different merchant (a leatherworker) about the common opinion of the ruling family, the princess in particular.

“Oh, they’re wonderful!” The merchant exclaimed, a large smile on his face, “And Princess Sora’s even more amazing! She sneaks out to visit the market, sometimes, and she’s always very nice. She also has an amazing talent for swords-her nickname is the Sword Queen for a reason.” Natsu blinked, then hesitantly inquired, “Does she have any other nicknames? What about her Guard? And what type of sword does she use?”

The merchant looked at him in startled confusion. “You are really new, then. Most learn about her nicknames within a few hours. Her other nicknames are Kitsune, for her talent with disguises, habit of playing tricks, and her playful nature, and Silver-tongue, for her ability to talk her way into-and back out of-trouble, with no problems. Her Guard is known as Book-dragon, for her love of books-it’s said she has a private library bigger than that of the princess-and Lightning-Whip, for her speed with her weapon. Oh, and the princess uses a dark indigo katana and a dark sea-green tachi.” Natsu shook his head. “They sound amazing.” He said honestly, then waved as he left to explore the rest of the marketplace.

About an hour later, all four end up by a merchant that sells little magic amulets. Sora and Umi are looking at the ones for defending long-distance and healing, while Natsu and Gin are looking at the ones for attacking long-distance and defending mid-distance. Sora and Natsu are in the middle, with Umi on Sora’s left, and Gin on Natsu’s right. Sora glanced over when Natsu brushed up against her arm, and their eyes met. Suddenly, they were alone in the crowd.

Umi and Gin swear creatively-both thinking their royal assignment just met a commoner soulmate. They look up to see who else is cursing then their eyes meet, and they’re unaware of anything but each other. 

The bell rings, announcing that it’s 11 of the morning, and drawing all four out of the trance. Sora and Umi freeze when they hear Natsu mutter, “Dang it, I have to be back at the castle by noon.” Sora, channeling her trickster nature, grins and pulls her hood back. “I should think my family will forgive you being late, especially as it appears we’re soulmates. Sooo~,” she tilted her head and gave a sly smile, “Do you want to sneak back into the castle with me?”

Natsu and Gin have dumbfounded looks on their faces. “You-You’re Princess Sora?!” She grins, wide, wild, and carefree. “Of course!” She chirps. 

Umi just rolls her eyes at all three of them. “If we’re to make it to the castle for the meal, we need to leave now.” she said, exasperated fondness in every word. Sora draws her hood up once more, then the four make their way back up to the castle. (They make it back just in time to half walk, half run into the small hall the royals were using as a makeshift meeting hall while the original was repaired, dropping their cloaks off in a side room as they went.)

They greet Natsu’s mother right at the entranceway. “And were where you, hmm? You were supposed to be here 6 minutes ago.” Natsu’s mother, Haru, said, voice mildly accusing. Sora stepped forward, her hair flaring as she blocked Haru’s access to Natsu. “My apologies,” Sora said concomitantly, “He was talking with me. He was interested in my swords and then he saw the inside of my left wrist.”

Haru drew herself up. “And who would you be, then?” she asked coldly. Natsu growled. “Mother. Stop. This is Sora Uzu and her guard Umi Tamashī. She was showing me her dual-wielding style, and I was showing her a few trick for fighting someone who uses hand-to-hand.” Her eyes narrowed, but before she could say anything else, Natsu turned and stalked off, Sora following with a smirk. Umi rolled her eyes, then she and Gin followed the royal heirs.

Sora moved to lead Natsu over to her parents. Once they were near enough to talk, Sora fell back so Natsu was the closest one to her parents. They finished the conversation they were having, then turned to face Natsu and Sora.

Natsu stepped forward, and bowed. “Hello my Lord, Lady. I am Natsu Akasaki, and we have something we need to tell you.” Sora moved forward at this, and she removed the bracelet she had on her left wrist at the same time as Natsu removed the bracelet he had on his right wrist. Natsu spoke first, “Our eyes met while we were sparing, and we were only shaken out of it by the 11 o’clock bell.”  
In the background Haru gasps, but it’s overpowered by the chattering of the other nobility as they press forward to get a glimpse of the matching kitsune on their wrists. 

Sora has a reddish-orange kitsune with the head tilted curiously. Natsu, however has an impossibly bright, hard-to-miss orange kitsune, and it’s leaning forward, as if inviting everyone to come play a game.


End file.
